peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 January 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-01-16 ; Comments *Peel mentions he will see Bolt Thrower on Friday in Ipswich at the Caribbean Club. *Peel was supposed to play Quintette Du Hot Club De France's After You've Gone but instead played Stardust from Coleman Hawkins on a compilation album by Django Reinhardt. He corrects the track near the end of the programme. *Peel plays several tracks from the Hiatus (The Peaceville Sampler) compilation album. *Files 1 & 2 from Peel January 1989 Lee Tape 26 and Peel Early 1989. Sessions *Noseflutes #4, recorded 8th January 1989. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 4 begins at start of show' *More Fiends: Slug Juice (album - Yo Asphalt Head) Rave'' @'' *Gregory Isaacs: I Do (7") Redman Super Power *Flower: Christine Had A Dream (album - Concrete) Bear S 13'' @'' *Noseflutes: Born In The Last Ditch (session) *Loudon Wainwright III: This Year (7") Silvertone *Soundgarden: Head Injury (album - Ultramega OK) SST *Marshall Jefferson Presents Dancing Flutes: Do The Do (v/a album - Acid II Sound Of The Underground) Underground UN#2010 #''' *Ciccone Youth: Making The Nature Scene (album - The White(y) Album) Blast First BFFP 28 '' '''@ #'' *Peel plays a dance track briefly before correcting the song below *Nitzer Ebb: Shame (12") Mute @ '' :(Money Facts trailer) *Jimmy Reed: Shame, Shame, Shame *Noseflutes: Ossified (session) *Lee Perry And Dub Syndicate: Train To Doomsville (v/a compilation album - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound ON-U LP 42 ''@ :(JP: 'What do you encounter if you go to Doomsville, why Doom!) *Doom: War On Our Doorstep (v/a album - Hiatus (The Peaceville Sampler)) Peaceville *15: Bucharest (12") Invisible :(Money Facts trailer) *Loop: Black Sun (12") Chapter 22 @'' *Coleman Hawkins: Stardust (v/a album - Django Reinhardt - 1910-1953) EMI France *Smoking Gang: Latin House (EP) Hot Mix 5 HMF-EP-11 ''@ # *Noseflutes: Rum Ship (session) *Indi Brothers: Kugara Nekugara (v/a album - African Sunset "A Collection Of Songs, Singers And Sounds Of Zimbabwe") CSA *Electro Hippies: Could You Look Me In The Eyes (v/a album - Hiatus (The Peaceville Sampler)) Peaceville *Bob: What A Performance (12") Sombrero *Otis Redding: Come To Me (album - The Otis Redding Story) Atlantic :(Money Facts trailer) *Chicken Scratch: 400 Years Ago Today (album - Pass The Porcupine) Community 3 *Da Posse: Strings (Fingers Mix) (12") Future FR 02 #'' *Atavistic: Perpetual Motion (v/a album - Hiatus (The Peaceville Sampler)) Peaceville *Quintette Du Hot Club De France: After You've Gone (v/a album - Django Reinhardt - 1910-1953) EMI France *Noseflutes: Much Decorated (session) *Dilruba: Bhangra Attack (Shaal Mar-Kay) (7" Version) (12") Multitone ''# *Mudhoney: If I Think (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *Rulers: Copasetic (v/a album - Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music) Island *'File 4 ends at the end of the programme and news' *Tracks marked ''@ ''available on File 1 *Tracks marked ''# ''available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1989-0x-00 Peel Early 1989 *2) 1989-01-xx Peel Show LE026 *3) 020A-B3812XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *4) John Peel 16 Jan 1989 complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:06:55 (to 27:12) *2) 1:35:30 (0:57:09 - 1:16:08) *3) 1:55:38 *4) 2:00:28 ;Other *1) Created from tapes SB716 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Created from LE026 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Many thanks to Tim ;Available * 1) Mediafire * 2) Mooo * 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3812/1) * 4) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Tim's Tapes